Roses Don't Belong In Nurse Uniforms Or do they?
by puppydoglove678
Summary: Rose wants to help Sakura with the hospitals over flow of patients. Though what happens when her first patient happens to be Neji Hyuga? Do Not Own Naruto.
1. Roses Don't Belong in Nurse Uniforms

**Roses Don't Belong In Nurse Uniforms…Or do they?**

"**Do I have to wear this Sakura?" Rose yelled to Sakura outside of the bathroom. Today Rose was gonna help in the hospital with the overflowing patients. **

"**Yes you do." Sakura busted in the bathroom to see Rose looking at the full length mirror, tugging down on her nurse skirt to help cover more of her thighs and adjusting her shirt to try to stop it from making her chest look so big. "What's wrong? You look fine." Sakura looked at Rose like she was being picky.**

"**Are you sure you don't have a bigger size?" Rose kept trying to adjust her skirt and shirt.**

"**We don't. Come on Rose. It's just until things calm down in the hospital." Sakura pulled Rose out of the girls bathroom, exposing her to the doctors and patients scrambling around the halls.**

"**Ok. Who's my first patient?" Rose stopped messing with her clothes and tried to look professional.**

"**For right now. Can you restock the storage room? Then I'll give you a patient." Sakura looked at Rose then took a clip board and gave it to her. "Make sure all this stuff comes off the truck."**

"**Ok. Simple enough." Rose took the clip board and walked outside and watched as people unloaded the boxes off the cart.**

**O__O**

**Just Neji's luck. To be stuck in the hospital in its busiest time. Why? Because Gai's training made him sprain his ankle. So, there he sat on the hospital bed, counting everyone who pasted his room. No one even bothered to come in and ask if he was ok or not. This was gonna be a looonnnnggggg day. Neji propped his ankle up on a pillow and leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes. Listening to someone talking about dumping him on the new nurse so they could get on with the patients that where in death situations. Wait. Did they just say they were dumping him? Neji felt a his face turn red with anger ,but decided to shove it off. Who was this new nurse?**

**O__O**

**Rose finished checking off the last of the boxes. Everyone one of them were a counted for. Rose walked into the hospital and read the note left for her. **

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**Please help the patient in room 112. He's been waiting awhile. His medical information is on the clip board underneath the note.**_

_**Sakura**_

"**Ok. No big deal. I can do this." Rose picked the clip board up and headed for room 112. Repeating in her head, she could do this. When finally arrived at the door. She had a gut feeling which made her look threw the window. There she saw, Neji Hyuga lying in the bed with his eyes closed. She turned her back to the door. "I can't do this." She looked back at the heaven made man she was about to treat then took a deep breath. "Ok."**

"**Hmm?" Neji lifted his head to here someone was about to enter the door. He closed his eyes again and lifted himself up having a serious look. "Finally. I've been waiting for hours." Neji gave a relieved sigh, eyes still closed.**

"**I'm. Sorry Neji. The hospital was busy today." Rose looked between Neji and a corner of the room. Hoping Neji wouldn't open his eyes. **

**Neji twitched, recognizing the voice. He opened his eyes and his jaw dropped. All he could do was stare at the tight shirt that was unbuttoned just enough and the shortest mini skirt he had ever seen. Though boy, did she have the right legs for it. "R-rose?" **

**Rose stared down at her clip board. "So, your ankle is hurt? Is there any swelling or constant pain?"**

"**Huh? Oh. No. It just hurts to walk." Neji had no choice ,but to take the cup of water that was given to him while he waited and put his mouth to it. Not drinking a sip because he might choke. At least it would give him something else to concentrate on. **

"**Did you take any medication?" Rose looked at Neji's ankle which was plopped up.**

"**No." Neji looked at the water in his cup.**

"**Ok. This will be really quick then." Looking to make sure no one was watching she did some hand signs making a light glow on her right hand. She placed her hand over Neji's ankle waiting a couple minutes then let the glow fade. "Better?"**

"**Hmm?" Neji wiggled her ankle on the pillow. "Much. Thank you."**

"**Do you have any side effects of the jutsu?" Rose wrote some stuff on her clip board.**

"**Like?" Neji finally decide to take a gulp of his water, storing it in his cheeks. **

"**Like….Swelling?…..In the umm.." Rose looked around the room embarrassed. Though Neji got the idea. Choking on the water and spitting it out all over Rose's clothing.**

"**Wha..wha wha wha." Neji starred at Rose. For now that her white uniform was all wet. It was see threw. Rose was to busy wiping her eyes of the water to cover herself. Neji simply examined the ,now visible, light pink bra and panties. Rose finally finished wiping her eyes then opened them to a jaw dropped Neji. She looked down then scrambled to cover what she could. **

"**Neji!" Rose turned a dark shade of red. Very embarrassed. **

"**I'm sorry!" Neji stood up from the bed. "Umm. Here." Neji was about to help Rose to the bathroom in the room ,but slipped from the water on the floor. A few minute later Neji felt his hands touching the ground. But his face was in something very soft. He thought a pillow fell on the bed when he got up. Though when he opened his eyes. He saw his face was in none other then in Rose's chest. She was groaning from hitting her head on the floor and her arms were above her head. Thought Neji couldn't move because his legs were intertwined in hers. **

"**Ugg." Rose groaned and moved her head. Though she practically had the wind knocked out of her. Neji took this moment to lift her head from her chest and shake it. Then he stared down which made Neji, as stone faced as he is, blush. Rose finally got together her Barings and stared up and the red Neji. Rose quickly removed herself from under Neji and hid herself in a corner of the room.**

"**Huh? Oy!" Neji bowed his head. "I'm sorry Rose. Please. Forgive me. That was impolite of me!" Neji couldn't believe that he was taking advantage of the situation he and Rose were in. That is not the Hyuga way.**

"**Don't bow your head to me Neji. It's alright." Rose used chakra to dry her clothes then moved the long brown hair that got out of her ponytail and into her face. "I…don't mind." Rose stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow?" **

"**Umm. !! Training! Yes. Tomorrow then." Neji got up from the floor and stared at Rose. She was acting like nothing had happened.**

"**Right. See you then. Neji-kun." Rose left the room. Neji stood there processing the whole thing. Then something hit him.**

"**Kun? . . .hmm. Hehe. Tricky girl that one is." Neji picked up his bag and left to go prepare for tomorrows training.**

**THE END!**


	2. Roses Don't Belong In Swim Suits

Request Chapter from bloodprincessvampire.

Roses Don't Belong In Swim Suits…Or Do They?

It has been two weeks since Neji's embarrassing moment with Rose in the hospital. Neji has tried his hardest to forget ,but one thing he could not hide was that he enjoyed that moment.

"What's wrong with me?" Neji rubbed his head and continued to walk.

O_O

"Come on Rose. Just one day with the girls is all I'm asking!" Ino begged to Rose. "Besides without you there it wouldn't be a pool party."

"One, you guys would have more fun without me. Two, it's a river. Near a waterfall. Not a pool." Rose returned to cleaning up her study. Restocking books onto the self.

"Rose! Please! Please!" Ino grabbed her arm from putting anymore books on the shelf.

"I don't even have a bathing suit Ino!" Rose tried to get Ino's arm off ,but failed miserably.

"You can borrow one of mine! Please." Ino put on her cutest puppy dog face she could.

"Okay okay. I'll go. Can I finish cleaning now?" Rose sighed at Ino's behavior.

"YES! Tomorrow. Come to my house at one and we'll get you a nice bathing suit and then we're off!" Ino ran out of Rose's house in a hurry.

"Oh dear. What have I gotten myself into?" Rose returned to her cleaning.

O_e

"You want me to what?" Neji glared at Naruto at his request.

"We want you to come with us. The girls are having this swimming party near the ole waterfall. We thought I'd be fun to see what there up to." Naruto smiled lightly.

"You mean go peeping." Neji took sips of his tea.

"Well, when you put it that way it sounds so dirty. Come on. Come with us." Naruto nudged Neji. "Come on. Lets make a bet. I bet you can't close enough to one of those girls to touch one of there boobs." Naruto smirked when Neji chocked on his tea.

"Why would I want to do that?" Neji looked over at Naruto with a death glare.

"I'm not saying if you want to. I'm saying if you can." Naruto glared back. Neji thought about it for awhile then sighed.

"Fine. I'll show you I definitely can." Neji extended his hand for Naruto to shake his hand ,but Naruto was already off to tell the other guys. Neji couldn't believe it. He was going through with such a childish challenge and yet it was something Neji was looking forward to. He had never dared at doing something so out of line, so impulsive, so…perverted. Here was his one and only chance to be a trouble maker before his adult years of teaching. He prepared himself for the ride of his life.

O_o

Rose spun in the bikini Ino gave her. It looked:

1) Slutty. The way it was tied and the top. It was just to much.

Rose was having trouble trying to shove her chest in it to make herself

Look less vulgar.

2) Like there was a stain on the bottom. Rose dared not to ask into

What the stain was from. It looked more of less like blue berry

Popsicle syrup.

3) Like her breasts were covered by clouds. The outfit was all white

Besides the stain that was on the bottoms.

Either way Rose was embarrassed, but it was the only bathing suit that Ino would let her wear. Or at least was one of the innocent looking ones. She couldn't bare to look at herself in the mirror anymore. It was just plain embarrassing. Ino on the other hand was acting like a lesbian. Grabbing Rose's boobs to adjust them in the bathing suit so Rose looked more, presentable in Ino's case. Rose had half a mind to run away right then and there.

"It's time to go!" Ino grabbed Rose's arm and tugged her away. It was to late to back out now. It was show time.

O_-

Neji watched the girls from in the bush. Even to his cool, controlled stand point, he was impressed. The girl were hot. He had hard time figuring out who some of them were, but he figured it wouldn't matter.

"Okay. Look there." Naruto pointed to one of the girls who was sitting on the edge of the water. Neji couldn't quite make out who the girl was. Most likely it was Tenten. The brown hair made it obvious in his opinion.

"Yeah what about her?" Neji frowned. If he was going to take a shot at Naruto's dare, it was better off with Tenten. She wouldn't hit him as hard as some of the other girls would.

"Go. Your up. Get that one." Naruto smirked as Neji crawled away to get behind the girl. Neji finally got close enough to smell the girls hair, but he needed to get closer.

O_0

Rose sat on the side of the river watching the girls aimlessly play in the water. Every so often they would spray her with water, but when they found that she was not as interesting they would move on to someone else. She would spin her feet in the water to refresh her senses, but she wouldn't play. Not her. It was okay though because everyone knew she wasn't really the playing around type. She was more of the shy, get work done type.

Occasionally she would hear snickering in the bushes, she figured it was Pervy Sage up to his ole tricks again. Through, she wouldn't bother trying to stop him. His books were a peace of work to Kakashi sensei. Why ruin both of there fun by stopping him. She heard the bushes rustle a little behind her. Probably a squirrel or something.

X_X

If there was anytime to do something, that time was now. The girl was relaxing her legs in the water and had dropped her guard. He inched a little closer. Closer. Closer. A little bit more and he would be kissing her back so he stopped. He quickly looped one of his arms around the girls chest and squeezed tightly. The girl gasped and fell backwards so her head was on his shoulder. Neji turned red with embarrassment and shame to find that the girl was not Tenten.

V_V

Rose had her eyes closed and her breath labored. The sudden action on her chest was so sudden, it knocked the wind right out of her. She opened her eyes to find Neji looked at her face with fear. She hadn't seen him in so long, she almost forgot what he had just done. She wanted to hug him hello, but he dropped her on the ground.

-_e

"I'm so sorry Rose! I didn't mean to- I mean I didn't know it was-" Neji didn't know what to say. The plan of performing the action itself was down right shameful. Performing it to Rose ,who was a past victim of his actions, made it even worse. The girl had noticed Neji by now, but they didn't know what was going on. Rose on the other hand stared up at Neji as if he had dropped her after carrying her for many miles. Deserted her so that he could get ahead. He backed up before running for it. Rose lied there stumped. Yet, she was pleased. She wished he would come back so she could say Hello.


End file.
